


flavoring

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Hypnosis, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, im soft and this au is actually fucked up, mild Ommetaphobia, nblnb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: Cinnamon adores Vanilla so much.





	flavoring

**Author's Note:**

> they got that coochie and dick combo y'know like from homestuck
> 
> here we call them pockets and squirmers

Cinnamon sat casually on the plush covers of his bed. He preferred it big, he'd have all the space he wants, more stuffed animals...

"Mmm... Cinnamonnnn. I'm booooored." 

And his favorite person on the whole planet, laying beside him. Cinnamon chuckled as he lovingly strokes Vanilla's long hair, "Ah, sorry love. Maybe you should go to sleep. We have a show tomorrow."

"Yeah. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight by myself. I got scared pretty badly last night and I don't wanna go sleep in my room right now." Vanilla shifted their position a bit. Their red, heart-shaped sunglasses placed perfectly on their face, soft hair swaying smoothly as the man sighed, "Can I sleep with you? I promise I'll try not to move much if I do."

"I don't mind it at all. What scared you?"

Vanilla made a move to get up, they sit upward and criss-cross their legs, "I... Uh... Had a nightmare." They confessed, "It was so scary, but I couldn't wake up. I threw up and this gross black goop came out. Then the goop started to form into some kind of monster... S-Staring at me with those many bulging eyes... It couldn't speak, but I knew it craved blood." It made Cinnamon a bit sad to hear his dearest describe his 'monster', knowing full well of what it was to them.

He sighed, "Love, you always see yourself as a monster. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I know I don't do harm. I've known how I looked like for so long. But still... I just wish I was human. Purely. Even for a day. I could dream a happy dream, talk to other people without them looking at my rumple of a mess of a body that tries hard to mimic what nature has already beautifully sculpted."

"Hey. You're beautifully made as you are. You're human. If you say you're human, you are."

They nodded, "A-Ah. Thank you, Cinna. Sorry to bother you with my problems."

"It's quite alright," He leaned himself closer to give the other a peck on the cheek, "I'd still like it if you wanted to sleep here with me. Knowing you're safe and sound with me gives great comfort." Shy Vanilla couldn't help but blush the nice rosy pink, a finer color than the artificial pink paint they're usually forced to wear on their cheeks. 

"I have a lot of energy still... Might still have the nightmare too..."

So Cinnamon leaned back and thought. Maybe, they could play a game. No, all the games are in another room. He curses to himself for letting anyone move his stuff. Watching a movie would defiantly keep them both awake. Reading? Nah. Not really the time.

But that does bring up a wonderful idea. He's read this somewhere, in online literature. Well, they've talked about getting together in such a way, privately.

"Do you wanna mate, maybe? I mean we've kinda been talking about it for a while. I heard it could help you sleep better."

"Mate...? Oh my..." They smiled nervously, "I guess I can try... Can you do something small for me, though?"

No words could describe his excitement, "Anything you want."

"Can you... Use your glasses to numb my thinker? I know you get nervous when I shake-"

"Hey, I don't care about that. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

They huffed a bit in frustration, "I wanna do it! I want you, a-and... I wanna feel numb in my thinker while you play with me..." Cinnamon slowly slipped the other's sunglasses off, a pair of big, lovely slitted eyes worked to adjust to the current lighting. Already, his heart got fluttery, oh god, he wants to devour them in a loving sense. 

"Heh. If it's what you want. Are you sure you trust me enough?"

Vanilla leaned in, letting their sweet-flavored lips press against his partner's before pulling back slightly, "I've trusted you ever since we locked eyes on this planet. Every time you told me of how lovely I looked or of how much you love me, I've trusted it to be true. I know, you never mean to hurt me..." Cinnamon pressed to lock lips, already Vanilla had surrenders tenderly to him, "... Please... Do what as you desire... I'm all yours, darling!" 

It's enough to get them both going. Cinnamon orders Vanilla to relax as he got up to lock the room door, then snatch the star-shaped green sunglasses, "Alright, I'm about to... 'Numb your thinker'. Anything you wanna say before we get into it?" They shook their head. He places the starglasses onto his face, he could already feel the energy from these glasses. And they're quick to work, all tension he's seen in Vanilla's frame suddenly ease off.

"How are you feeling?"

"W... Warm..." They breathe out, eyes drooping slightly.

"Is it nice?"

Their mind felt heavily clouded, so light yet so heavy, "Sooo nice..." A small smile grew on their face, a small giggle escapes. Cinnamon carefully unbuttoned his colorful suit, he orders Vanilla to do the same. And they're eager to obey. With some difficulty, since undoing belts are still tricky to him, he breathed in relief at the removal. There are mildly irritating, red imprints from the tight waist of the pants. Vanilla stared curiously, that sleepy gaze slowly shifting. They lowered their head to leave soft kisses on the marks.

"Va-Vanilla-!" Cinnamon giggled, "Come on, I like that, but this is about helping you to sleep."

"But... Making you feel good... Makes me feel good...!" Aw. Cinnamon felt a bit touched by that.

"Then how about I give you a little taste, hmm?" He awkwardly opened up his legs, "Use your mouth and indulge." Vanilla wasted no time to start lazily licking up and down the hardening squirmer a few times before taking the whole thing in their mouth. Those honed teeth lightly scraping Cinnamon's squirmer occasionally, making him shudder. "O-Oh Vanilla...! Your mouth f-feels...!" While they had the squirmer in their mouth, they attempted to try and reach his pocket with their tongue. They couldn't quite reach what they were aiming for, their tongue did swipe down and sloppily pressed into his clit. It was so much, too good for Cinnamon, he had to order Vanilla to stop after a few moments.

He took a minute to catch his breath. He really should do this more often. But right now he wanted to focus on Vanilla more than anything, riling himself up just trying to think up of what to do to them. "Your briefs. Take 'em off."

Oh, so quick they are despite struggling a bit with their head feeling fuzzy. Already, they look so desperate.

"Aw, what's that look for? I'll do my part for you. You've been such a good dear..." They whimper at that praise, "You make the cutest little noises~" He spread Vanilla's legs more apart, then lowered his head down to carefully tease their clit with his tongue. 

"C-Cinn-! Cinna... Mmmh..." They gasped, "So... Yessss...!" Vanilla moves their hips to grind against the sensation. This only urged Cinnamon to dip his tongue deep into Vanilla, which only made them moan louder. He ate them out in the earnest, lapping up at the plain, yet the sweetest flavor of his beloved partner. 

They came quicker than expected, sweet liquids pathetically squirting out of their squirmer's slit. It shouldn't be a surprise, really. They feel shame over the littlest things, pleasing themself, nonetheless.

"Awh, dude, you couldn't give a warning?"

They shut their eyes tightly, "I'm sorry... It felt so good... I-I-" 

"Hey, hey, don't wake yourself up, now. It's alright, shhh, just caught me off guard." He rubbed their inner thighs and cooed at them to calm down, "Come on, I haven't even gotten to the big show yet," Vanilla simply hummed in acknowledgment, "Are you up for it, love?"

"Yes, yes... I'm always up for... For you..."

"That's what I like to hear."

He carefully grabbed his squirmer in one claw and pumped it as best as he could without it slipping out of his grasp. All the while, Vanilla attempted to keep themselves together, despite the somnolent haze. It was hard, their smile keeps returning despite it all. Perhaps it was the sensation, or the fact the Cinnamon was so willing to get so close to them, even if it could be just for today. Just today. He's always so busy... What if he leaves them again? The feeling of loneliness is so unbearable, they prefer to d- 

"Vanilla."

They stopped instantly.

"Mm...?"

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Cinnamon caressed Vanilla's cheek with the one unused claw. Vanilla purred at the tender gesture, "Dear... I-I'm going in, now. Warn me if it hurts."

He did slow, shallow thrusts into his partner, breathing heavily from the sensation that welcomed him. His partner was shaking, panting, lazily gripping into those soft sheets, "Cinnamon... Cinna... Cin... Cin... Cinny...!" Vanilla moaned.

Cinnamon groaned, indulging in the feeling of being so close into his partner. The one he adores. He'll be the only person on this planet that will ever get to see sweet little Vanilla like this. Their angelic white hair a fluffy mess against the pillows, those slitted pupils were blown wide and spherical enough to look human, face so rosy without makeup...

Vanilla mewled when Cinnamon went harder with his movements, grabbing those soft thighs and slamming into their twitching pocket. In, out, in, out, this pattern was one that Vanilla wished that could never stop.

"You're so nice..." They breathed, "I love...! You...!"

"I love you, too! I want to keep seeing you so happy..." That familiar feeling of warm tightness growing in his abdomen, "God, I'm gonna lose it..." He continued to let the feeling grow, furling up until his squirmer twitched hard and creamed inside of Vanilla. In an instant, Vanilla came as well, more intense than last time. The intense feeling left him shaking slightly, finally letting sore limbs fall slack on the bed while they took a moment to catch their breath. Cinnamon pulled himself out and collapsed on his side, trying to think of what to do next.

"Ahh..." 

He got it.

"Shh, you did wonderfully today. I'm so proud of you," Crawling over to his partner's side, he softly pats their head, "Now I need you to go back to sleep. Sleep good things, whatever makes you happy. And when you wake up, you'll be out of my control, okay?"

Quick to obey, as usual. Cinnamon took his glasses off and places them on the ground, not facing him. He then gives a light kiss on Vanilla's head, whispering a simple, "Sleep well," Before cuddling up with him and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is: @dearest-starboy
> 
> I do requests, sfw/nsfw (if they don't go against my headcanons)
> 
> this was an excuse to write hs smut without hs i guess


End file.
